User talk:4th Hale
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quiet Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 05:54, January 25, 2011 Well if wikia says its true, its true, he's not really an editor he mainly talks to you on talk pages, i don't get why he did it though. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) More admins At this time two admins is all we need. But we'll surely need more just before the game comes out. --Anon talk 18:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 20 times bigger than Empire Bay. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, plus over 140 enterable locations so free roam should be fun. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Excited? Yep, still excited :) Although, I tend to forget about the game since there's little info coming out. --Anon talk 18:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : You can change the background through the theme designer (copy and paste this (Special:ThemeDesigner) into your wiki's search box to access the page). : If you need more help with it just let me know :) --Anon talk 21:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Join in I'll be happy to help out, but I haven't watched any of his movies since I was 10, so I wouldn't be able to add any articles. I can still help out in other areas, and if you need help with any technical stuff, feel free to ask me :) --Anon talk 02:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I've got an xbox 360. --Anon talk 23:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Microsoft has a good marketing department :D --Anon talk 18:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have no idea. Maybe they were just lazy, as I'm sure making those characters playable would require a lot more work from them. --Anon talk 21:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Haha, I don't really have much knowledge of RD Redemption, so I don't know :D :::: But you can checkout these pages to find out for yourself ::::War Horse ::::Deadly Assassin Outfit :::: --Anon talk 22:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Then you'll have to get the codes to unlock them. But I'm sure you can get them from here :) --Anon talk 22:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Do you mean like this and this? --Anon talk 22:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) I know you didn't ask me but i saw it and thought i might as well tell you :) Tom Talk 21:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I was hardly going to give you something wrong, glad to see your happy with it :) Tom Talk 22:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) There unique and can only be used once, sorry, i've tried to get them many times myself, isn't the deadly assassin outfit available for download? Tom Talk 22:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, i really wanted the war horse, i have the deadly assassins outfit. At least the L.A. Noire pre-order bonuses become available after the games release. Tom Talk 22:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) They look awful. Tom Talk 22:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That seems fair. Tom Talk 22:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I see Tom took care of your question :) --Anon talk 18:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : HTML is the primary markup language used on the web, so even though wikia used "wiki markup" (simplified HTML) for most things, there are still a lot of things you can't do with it that can be done using HTML, and that's why we use it. --Anon talk 21:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, all users can re-name articles though. Tom Talk 19:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You got any info on him or a link or something. Tom Talk 19:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think he could have been one possible insiration but i think Phelps is inspired by multiple detectives of that era who worked on the cases that inspired the in game cases. Tom Talk 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Site for Administration? are you talking about the administration page? Tom Talk 20:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Its not too early, in a month or so the wiki will be busy and in 2 months it will be very busy so were preparing ourselves. Tom Talk 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think its the brownish pin stripe one with the tie and waistcoat that he wears in most of the screenshots and trailers, but nothing is confirmed yet. Tom Talk 20:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Tom Talk 20:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) None of those are the outfit i was talking about but could you make them into a gallery on the outfits page please. Tom Talk 20:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I believe that the basic outfit is the one seen in my avatar, but i don't think a page should be created about it yet. Tom Talk 20:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't go on red dead much anymore but thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 21:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Girl on ze cover I believe it's Elsa Lichtman, and it looks like she's drowning! --Anon talk 01:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : They're saying this is the final cover, but I'm also hoping they change it, I think the previous cover looked much better. : Also, I do got Undead Nightmare and I love it :) --Anon talk 22:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I've never played it, so I've no idea if the changes were good or bad :) --Anon talk 14:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Its not letting me leave a message on your talk page on coffee wiki, but yeah you probably shouldn't put your opinion of FANON wiki's on that blog. Tom Talk 19:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Revision, why? Tom Talk 20:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I've got exams after easter so i'll be revising, why did you want to know? Tom Talk 21:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it does suck but i need good grades so i've got to revise and ok thanks. Tom Talk 22:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) He said he was a boxer to you, he told me he practices fighting at home, why is he making a big deal about been black, i'm half jamaican i don't make a big deal over it. Tom Talk 22:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) They don't and i think i said there is a lot of muslims, i don't think i said white people, i don't really class my self as half jamaican though as i kind of have a complicated relationship with my dad who is jamaican. Tom Talk 22:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Tom Talk 23:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Any particular reason or just a mutual hatred, by the way do you have skype. Tom Talk 23:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) This thing i use to talk to Amath, set up an account its really easy and its a better way to talk, 16 with no girlfriend isn't too bad, i have one but i know 19 year old who've nevr had a girlfriend so its not that bad. Tom Talk 23:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Just search skype and set up an account. You seem to have a negative view of yourself, you just need to be more confident. Tom Talk 00:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought he was staff since he already go involved in the McRillis problem, he's really rude though, he could have said that in a nicer way. Tom Talk 00:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Who? Tom Talk 00:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, i'll support you id you need me to, i have all the messages he left me saved. Tom Talk 00:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Some people, whats bothering you? Tom Talk 13:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't let it bother you, just remember there the ones who make up story's about a game and post them on a site, in my opinion your not the saddest one in this scenario. Tom Talk 13:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but do you have any followers? Tom Talk 14:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Like who? Tom Talk I don't know them but thanks. Tom Talk 16:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Is this what your reffering to? Tom Talk 16:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Why are you sorry? its sorted now anyway. Tom Talk 15:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 19:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) They do large scale tasks on wiki's such as renaming categories etc. Tom Talk 19:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Obviously aspects of the gang were but i don't think it was based on any particular gang. Tom Talk 19:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message I must've missed it. When I was checking the messages it took me straight to Hobbes' message and I forgot to check above it :) Anyway, I blocked the guy now. --Anon talk 20:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You can archive your talk page two ways: # Move your talk page to User talk:Quiet Man/Archive 1, it will move all the content and the history from your current talk page to the archived talk page. Then you'll need to go to your talk page and remove the redirect that is left over by the move and insert . # Or you can just copy and paste the contents from your talk page into the archived talk page. --Anon talk 00:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question If they're making fun of someone smaller or weaker than they are but don't do the same with people who are bigger or stronger, then they are cowards. --Anon talk 04:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) In future please add the image needed and article stub templates to pages rather than just the categories, the template does it automatically. Tom Talk 17:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) for stubs and for image needed. Tom Talk 18:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Not that i know of yet, in fact there has been no information about games, the pages weapon pages created are just the wapons identified in trailers. Tom Talk 19:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) HTML You're getting the hang of this I see :) P.S. Your new signature looks great. --Anon talk 20:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd forgotten about him, he doesn't seem to have changed. Tom Talk 16:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. Tom Talk 16:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Definitely not, there may possibly be a FANON L.A. Noire Wiki but this wiki will never be one. Tom Talk 16:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't really delete it but i can delete everything on the user and talk page. Tom Talk 18:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, there's a lot of bad memories with that account, for you and me so i'm glad its gone. Tom Talk 18:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Not much info on the weapons, except for this. --Anon talk 20:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Request one at the logo creation wiki. Also is Sonny Black alright with you using his user image? Tom Talk 22:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, at least you've done nothing wrong this time. Tom Talk 22:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC)